Wine at Malfoy Manor
by otke
Summary: One evening while visiting Malfoy Manor, Hermione finds a secret wine cellar. Without noticing it, she and Draco drink a bottle labeled "For Lovers Only."
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione stepped through the floo into Malfoy Manor. Their argument over the Ministry's new laws regarding werewolves had been going on for hours. As the work day ended, Draco had told Hermione to come over for dinner so they could keep talking.

Draco and Hermione both fell down into the overstuffed couches in the Malfoy library. Narcissa came into the room asking about dinner. Once the trio decided on what to have, Narcissa left to tell the house elves. An hour later, she called to Draco and Hermione that the food was ready.

Following dinner with lively conversation, the debate continued when Draco and Hermione returned to the library.

Since the two had begun working together at the Ministry of Magic several years earlier, Hermione came to appreciate Draco's intelligence. Their debates made her a better employee. Meals together were fairly common and they'd somehow become friends. Hermione was still dating Ron, but they'd never moved in together. Hermione didn't think she wanted to marry him. Their relationship had settled into one of comfort, but not deep romantic love. Ron didn't begrudge her time spent with Malfoy and she was happy Ron had female friends.

Draco got an owl that he needed to respond to, so he set off for his office telling Hermione he'd be back shortly. Hermione didn't mind. She loved the Malfoy library, and was happy to browse while she waited. Hermione picked up a book entitled Famous Witches of the 1600s. As she pulled it out, an opening appeared in the middle of the bookshelf. Draco had never mentioned anything about a secret passageway. Hermione impatiently waited his return, but after 5 minutes, her curiosity was out of control. Following the Wizarding War, the Manor had been cleared off all dark magic, so Hermione figured it was safe to proceed.

Following the small passage, she ended up in a wine cellar. She looked around in wonder. Neither Draco nor Narcissa had ever mentioned owning so much wine. After a few more minutes of waiting, Hermione grabbed a bottle. Wine glasses and a bottle opener were on a nearby side table. She uncorked the bottle and poured herself a glass. She relaxed back into the large comfy chair in the corner. Before she'd realized it, she'd finished the cup and was beginning to feel a little tipsy. Draco still hadn't returned so she decided to go find him. After filling up her glass again, she headed back towards the library and then into Draco's office.

He heard her and spoke without looking up. "Sorry, this took a little longer than I expected. Mother and Andromeda are trying to figure some things out with the Black heirs and Andromeda had some questions she needed answered quickly." He folded up his note and gave it to an owl.

He stood. "Ok, werewolves?"

Hermione hiccupped.

"Granger, where did you find that?" Draco asked her warily.

"In the library! I'll show you!"

After following the witch back to the library, Draco looked at the opening in the bookshelf. "I never knew about this."

Hermione danced around him with her glass and Famous Witches of the 1600s. "Perhaps you should pay more attention to the witches around you."

"Don't think I don't." He smirked at her.

Draco didn't think he'd been gone for long with the letter, but Hermione was more than a little drunk. They crawled through the bookshelf and into the wine cellar.

"Wow. I wonder if my parents knew about this."

Hermione brought a full glass over to Draco. "Bottoms up!" Hermione had a bit of the devil in her at the moment. She seemed looser than her normal buttoned-up self. They'd been drunk together before but this was something different. She gazed at him with eyes that were full of something he'd never seen from her before. If it hadn't been Hermione Granger, he would have sworn it was lust. Draco took his wine and they sat down in chairs facing each other.

Draco quickly emptied his glass and reached for more.

"Draco? Hermione? Hello?" They could hear Narcissa calling for them.

Draco got up and walked towards the library. "Mother, we're in here."

Hermione heard Narcissa gasp so she went towards the two.

"Would you like a glass?" Draco asked his mother.

"No. How much have you had?"

"A couple glasses," Hermione giggled.

"Did you know this existed? I never heard you or Lucius talk about it."

"I did. I think you both should stop drinking immediately."

Draco and Hermione swapped glances. Was Narcissa upset with them? They'd shared many alcoholic drinks with her over the years so her short comment confused them.

"Was this wine special? I'm sorry. I stumbled into the passage and I shouldn't have opened a bottle, but you know I love a good red."

Narcissa stared at the two, clearly not knowing what to say.

"Please sit down." Again, Draco and Hermione regarded each other with concern. "This is my fault. Draco, I should have told you about the wine cellar, but I didn't think you needed to know yet." Narcissa drew in her breath. "This cellar is full of magical wine. Wine that's not meant to be drunk except in special instances. I don't know why I kept it from you."

Narcissa was quite upset.

"I'm sorry Narcissa," Hermione gulped. Her eyes moved quickly between mother and son. She would have never opened the bottle if she'd known it was anything out of the ordinary.

"Mother, what is going on?" Draco also had become upset as he'd watched his mother collapse in a side chair.

"Hand me the bottle." Narcissa commanded Hermione. Silently the younger witch passed it over.

Narcissa Malfoy simply pointed at the bottle. In very small letters it read "For Lovers Only."

Hermione gasped in shock. She hadn't noticed the words when she had picked up the bottle. "What will happen?"

"I don't know. I don't have anything else to tell you. I simply don't have an idea what happens if the wine is drunk outside of its advisory. I just don't know."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Narcissa stood and silently left the room.

"Ok. I'm scared," Hermione stated.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Draco responded, not sounding sure at all.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't think. Or read the bottle."

"Do you suppose the damage is done? I guess we might as well finish the bottle. It's delicious." Draco reached out and grabbed the bottle from the table where Narcissa had left it.

The pair picked up their earlier conversation about werewolves, though Hermione had not forgotten Narcissa's reaction. When she left for her flat that night, Hermione hid the bottle in her robe.

Early the next morning, Hermione was in the Potions lab at the Ministry. She brought the bottle in hopes of someone being able to give her more information. She waited impatiently until Padma Patil came in. Swearing the other witch to silence and lying about where the bottle had come from, Hermione quizzed Padma about the magic associated with the wine.

"I'm not sure Hermione. I've never seen this before. I've heard of magical wines, but they are very rare. Why don't you leave it here and I'll run some tests on it this afternoon or tomorrow?"

Realizing that unless she wanted to spill the entire story, which she most certainly did not, tomorrow was as early as she'd know anything, Hermione nodded. "Thanks."

Instead of heading back to her office, Hermione went to the Ministry library. When in doubt, go to the library. And that's where Draco found her several hours later.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco looked over the books. "Are you worried about the wine? Nothing we can do now. Let's get lunch."

Draco and Hermione walked to the Ministry's cafeteria. They ran into Harry who joined them. After they sat down, Draco began to talk to Harry about the wine. "It was magical-ow!" Hermione kicked Draco as hard as she could. Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked between Draco and Hermione.

"What about Ginny's Quidditch match Friday?" Hermione hurriedly changed the subject. She shot Draco a glare.

"Why aren't we talking about the wine?" Draco leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear as they left lunch.

"I just don't know what is going to happen, so I want to be careful."

"Because of the Weasel? Why are you still with him? You both know that it's not going anywhere." While Hermione agreed with Draco in the bottom of her heart, she wasn't willing to admit it to anyone. Draco stared in surprise as Hermione stomped off.

Having accepted that Padma wasn't going to get back to her that day, Hermione left the Ministry early and headed to Diagon Alley and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When she arrived, she found George and Ron opening boxes in the back. She climbed up on one of the counters and the three talked about the new arrivals.

"Mione, do you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner?" Ron asked.

Hermione was hungry and wanted to spend some more time with Ron, so they headed down the street for some food.

Over dinner, Hermione tried to block out Draco's earlier words, but she couldn't.

"Do you want to get married?"

Ron's eyes got huge. "Uhhh. I… Why?" He suddenly seemed very nervous.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff. Why don't we live together?"

"Is something wrong? I thought you were happy with our relationship."

"I am. But that's kind of the problem." Hermione paused. She hadn't intended on having a serious conversation with Ron, but the words kept flowing. "I think we might be better as friends."

Ron leaned back in his chair and eyed his girlfriend carefully. "Would you mind if I dated someone else?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I'd be happy for you."

"Where did this come from?" Ron still looked thoughtful, not upset.

"When was the last time we had sex?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile, but we've been busy." Ron kept his eyes on Hermione.

"I don't think that's it. Why are we still together?" Hermione met Ron's eyes and he could tell her questions were honest. He reached out for Hermione's hand.

"I think because it's been easy. We enjoy each other's company and it's nice having a built-in date. Ginny and Harry want to hang out so we do. I'm not sure what made you think about this now, but I think I understand. So, that's the end of us?"

"It is."

"You've always been one of my best friends and you'll continue to be so."

Hermione sat quietly. "This is so weird."

Ron laughed. "Well, it's not what I was expecting tonight, but it honestly feels like a relief."

"It does, doesn't it?" Hermione marveled.

Ron continued talking about new items at the store and Hermione relayed information about the new werewolf laws. When they finished eating, Ron paid the check. "Are you telling people or am I?" They decided that Ron would tell his family and Hermione would tell Harry. Hermione guessed that their owls would show up at 12 Grimmauld Place at the same time, hers for Harry, his for Ginny.

As they stood outside the restaurant, Hermione asked if Ron was upset.

"No. It feels like a weight I didn't realize I had off my shoulders. Is it someone else?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so."

"It's Malfoy!" Ron crowed as Hermione scowled. Ron started laughing. "You don't realize it's him do you?" He grabbed Hermione and kissed her on the mouth with a loud smack. "I love you Hermione. I can't wait to watch this!" He hugged her before he wandered back to the shop, laughing the entire way. "Hermione Granger, I love every bit of you, but you can't see what's right in front of you!"

As Hermione walked in her flat, she felt dazed. She had no idea what had happened. She went to see Ron because she always felt comfortable around him and the day had left her feeling anxious. When she started asking Ron about their relationship, it was as if she couldn't shut up. She'd had no intention of ending things despite the fact that she had agreed with Draco's assertion. Crookshanks purred as he rubbed against her legs and Hermione began to laugh too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, you need to tell me about that wine." Draco demanded information from his mother as they ate dinner.

"Draco, I told you what I knew last night. I don't know what the implications are. I honestly don't know how Hermione found the wine cellar. It's hidden and the last time I entered it, it was from a different way."

"Have you had any of the wine?"

"A few times. Most recently, I drank some for sisters. You know how Andromeda and I have reconciled. I drank it in hopes that it would help our relationship. Your father and I had some when we were ready to have children and then you came. Lucius never talked about others drinking the wine." Narcissa paused. "It was similar to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. You thought about what you needed and instead of a room, the cellar provided the wine that fit what you wanted."

"So Hermione asked for wine for lovers? And she found it differently than you?"

"Apparently. I don't think she knew she was asking for them though. Did you see her today?"

"Yes, though she wouldn't say much about the wine. I brought it up at lunch with Harry and she didn't want me to talk about it."

Narcissa sighed.

###

Hermione had to force herself to stay in her office instead of sitting outside Padma's lab. While she was drinking her morning tea, Harry walked in.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

After leaving Ron, Hermione had sent Harry an owl letting him know that she and Ron had broken up and that she'd talk to him in the morning.

"It was the damnedest thing. It just came out. And I feel fine. Ron said it was a weight he didn't know he was carrying. I woke up feeling better than I have in months and I didn't even realize I'd been feeling down. I don't think I was. I can't describe it." She shook her head in amazement.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Ron asked if it was Malfoy. I don't think so."

As she finished, Padma knocked on her doorframe. "Hi Hermione. I have some results for you."

Harry rose to leave the office, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Stay for this."

Padma began reporting her findings. "It's something I've never seen before. I mentioned that wine like this is extremely rare. It seems to be magic that recognizes your desires and makes them happen. The best description I can give is it's a form of Felix Felicis, which adjusts itself when you need it. I noticed that the bottle you brought says "for lovers." Where did you get it?"

Hermione didn't respond. Harry glanced his best friend and then turned back to the other witch. "I think we'll get back to you, Padma. Thanks."

"Of course. Anytime." Padma set the bottle on Hermione's desk and waved goodbye.

Harry closed Hermione's door.

"Out with it. I'm not leaving until I hear the full story."

"You know how Draco and I are friends. I was at the Manor two nights ago and found a wine cellar. Neither Draco nor Narcissa were around. I was perusing the books in the library and picked up one I thought sounded interesting. When I did that, a secret passage opened. I ended up in a room full of wine."

"You know how I've made myself at home over there for years," she continued. Harry nodded. "So I didn't think it'd be a big deal to open a bottle. I assumed it was the regular stash of alcohol. Draco and I both drank some before Narcissa found us. She immediately told us to stop and that it was magical. She pointed out that the bottle said "for lovers only." I hadn't noticed it when I first grabbed the bottle or when I filled my and Draco's glasses. According to her, she didn't know what was going to happen. Draco and I continued the discussion and I hid the bottle when I left so I could bring it in to be examined. And we just heard those results."

Harry sat thoughtful.

"Was this the reason you and Ron broke up?"

"I don't think so. It's not as if we had an argument. We'd been friends instead of lovers for awhile."

Harry shuddered. "Don't want to think about that."

"I mean it in the platonic sense. We have only been friends for a long time. When we were eating, it all came out."

"Do you think the wine made you do it? Did you feel the same way before wine?"

"I am not sure what made me bring the subject up. Before yesterday, I could barely admit to myself that my relationship with Ron wasn't what I wanted anymore. It seems much clearer today. It is so obvious now that things weren't what they used to be. There's obviously a reason we still didn't live together and hadn't gotten married."

"Was he upset?"

"No, not at all. He said it felt like a relief."

"Ginny and I, or course, are sad you two are no longer together, but maybe that's a good thing. What about Malfoy? He's the one you drank with."

Harry and Hermione sat in silence.

"You clearly enjoy his company. He's a different person than he was in school."

"I've never thought of him in any other way than a friend and coworker. We've spent lots of time together, but I was always with Ron and I'd never thought about dating anyone else."

Harry rubbed his chin. "Then why did a bottle of wine for lovers appear to you? If those thoughts weren't somewhere in your brain, I doubt the wine would have been available for you to drink. You need to ask Narcissa Malfoy more about the cellar and its wine."

Hermione's brain was barely processing the conversation. Her eyes glazed over and she stared into the corner of her office.

Harry pushed himself up and out of the chair. "Let's get tea. You aren't going to get any work done."

The pair walked out of Hermione's office and she turned in the direction of the cafeteria. Harry grabbed her arm to pull her in the other way . "This way. I think we should invite Malfoy, don't you?"

When Hermione and Harry had shown up at his office Draco was glad for the interruption. He'd been working intensely all morning and needed a break. He was used to seeing Hermione, but while on friendly terms, he and Potter didn't socialize. As they walked to the cafeteria, Harry asked Draco about the wine cellar.

"So we're talking to Harry about it now, huh?" Draco smirked at Hermione. She blushed.

"Did you know she broke up with Ron?" Draco's steps slowed. His smiled faded into a frown.

"It's true," Harry continued. "Maybe we should talk about this wine."

The remainder of the trip to the cafeteria was in silence.

Once they were seated, Hermione began explaining what she'd learned from Padma. It was hard for her and she couldn't look at Draco as she told him. After the first few weeks of working with him, Hermione hadn't felt nervous around Draco. Now, though, she felt like her face was on fire. She finished talking and took a sip of tea.

"Hermione, don't forget what Padma said about the wine recognizing your desires."

Hermione had thought she couldn't feel worse, but Harry's oh-so-helpful comment had done so.

"Anyhow, I better get back to work." Harry stood up abruptly. Hermione's eyes shot daggers at him. He grinned innocently.

"You broke up with the weasel?" Draco regarded her intently. "Why?"

Hermione forced herself to look up. "I realized I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Did the wine have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know. Has your mother said anything else to you?"

"Yes, but mostly the same things as Padma. She drank some in hopes of reconciling with Andromeda after the war." Draco paused. "Do you want to come over tonight for dinner and we can ask more questions?"

"Yes. I'll bring the wine though."

Draco's face broke into a brilliant smile. He reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed it. She felt the blush that had finally waned come back, but she began laughing.

For the second day in a row, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to focus on work. She walked to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George looked at her curiously as she walked in. She guessed that he knew about the break-up.

"Hey, Hermione. How are things?"

Hermione smiled. "Good. Weird. But good. Is Ron around?"

"I'm right here!" Ron yelled at her from the cash register. "What's up?"

Hermione walked behind the counter and sat down on a chair.

"Why'd you bring up Draco last night?"

"Let me start by saying I am not upset about last night. I told you I feel relieved and I expect you do too. I've thought a lot about us since our conversation. We're better as friends. I don't know why we couldn't see it. I'm not mad in any way. It's a little weird to talk to you about Malfoy, but it's also not at the same time."

"I never thought of him romantically when I was with you, so I was surprised by what you said about him last night and didn't know where you got the idea from."

"It just popped in my head. I don't know where it came from, but I knew it clear as day."

"I never-"

"I know. I believe you, Hermione. I know you didn't do anything wrong. And I don't believe he'd ever crossed your mind like that."

"But…"

"But, now you've thought of him and the idea of being with him isn't so crazy is it?"

Hermione stood and hugged Ron. "I've always been so lucky to have you as a friend. You have been so supportive and you've apparently seen things about me I didn't."

Ron's hug enveloped her. "Love you, too."

Hermione returned to the seat. "So, who might be lurking in your subconscious?"

"Nope, this is all about you and Malfoy." Ron's gentle teasing warmed her. There were so many ways Ron could have taken this break-up, but instead of reacting negatively, he showed what a good friend he was. On one hand, this made Hermione a little sad. He was a great guy, but she wasn't going to end up with him. On the other, her thoughts about Draco were rapidly changing. Since they begun working together she'd enjoyed his company, but now she was thinking about what it'd be like to kiss him. She'd had years of friendliness with Draco, but she also remembered how awful he'd been at Hogwarts. She pictured being at Madame Malkin's before sixth year and how he'd called her a Mudblood. It'd happened so many times in school, she wasn't sure why that particular instance stuck out, but the memory was so vivid. She remembered how he'd sneered at her and her black eye.

"He's Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake."

"Come on Hermione. You haven't thought that for years. You know he's changed. Heck, even I don't think of him like that anymore."

Ron's words calmed Hermione. She knew what he was saying was true. Sometimes, though, it was hard to forget the past.

"I've got to go. I'm going over to Malfoy Manor for dinner."

Ron winked at her.

"Thank you, Ronald."

Hermione stopped by her flat before flooing over to the Manor. She thought about how quickly all of this had happened. She only drank the wine about 48 hours earlier. And within that time period, her life had drastically changed. Where had her thoughts of Draco come from? She felt ashamed by them. Ron had always been a caring partner and all the while she'd apparently been dreaming of another man. Her heart hurt when she let that stay on her mind. She instead recalled what Ron had said about being relieved their relationship was over. That thought also made her sad, but she knew that he was right. They didn't belong together anymore.

Before heading out the fireplace, Hermione selected a bottle of wine. This was muggle wine with no associated magic. The label read "New Days Vineyard." Even without magic, it seemed to predict the future.

###

At Malfoy Manor, Draco was preparing for Hermione's arrival. "Mother, did you think of anything else about the wine?"

Like Hermione, Narcissa had spent much of the past 48 hours thinking about the wine and its effects. As she'd told Draco, she'd only had wine from the cellar a couple of times. She'd thought back to the two times she'd had the wine. When she and Lucius decided to have a child, the cellar had appeared when she moved a book. She'd always known that as Lucius's wife she was expected to provide an heir. The first night that she and Lucius had discussed it in terms of a wanting to have a child to raise instead of just fulfilling the duty, she'd felt hope grow in her heart. Soon after, she'd chosen to read a book from the library entitled "Magical Lands Around the World" and the passageway to the cellar had opened. Lucius had been away so she'd walked in on her own, surprised at the find. A bottle of wine waited for her on the table. She read where the bottle said "in hopes of a child." She'd saved it for Lucius's return and over dinner he explained the wines and the cellar. Not long after they'd consumed the bottle, Narcissa had learned she was pregnant. She'd been aware of her desires when the cellar opened on that occasion. When she found the bottle for sisters, however, she hadn't been thinking about Andromeda. She'd been reflecting on what she'd lost in life due to blood prejudice and feeling wistful for the happier days of the past. When the room revealed itself and Narcissa saw the bottle with the instruction for sisters it had been something that'd helped her keep functioning during those dark days following the wizarding war.

Lucius had never told her much about the wine, but Hermione's trip had surprised her in a couple of ways. As far as Narcissa understood the wine would only reveal itself to Malfoys, not just any random witch or wizard who was in the library. She also thought she'd known Hermione's relationship with her son. She knew the witch had been dating Ron Weasley for years and had simply assumed Hermione and Draco had a close, but platonic relationship. He dated occasionally, but nothing had been serious.

While these issues confused her, she didn't confide them to Draco. She couldn't figure out why she wanted to keep them to herself, but Draco's question didn't make her share those thoughts. Even when she wished for Voldemort to leave her home and hoped Draco was safe, she couldn't find the wine.

"No, darling. I don't think so." She turned away from her son quickly so he wouldn't see her face. Draco, however, wasn't paying close enough attention to his mother to see that she was still hiding information. "Have you thought of her like that?"

Draco had been pondering this very question. He wasn't sure. Hermione had always been with Ron, so it'd never been something that seemed like a possibility. His memory passed through the years of their friendship. He couldn't ever remember thinking of Hermione that way, but he knew that every witch he'd dated wasn't what he wanted. He'd enjoyed his time with Hermione more than time he'd spent with anyone else.

"I'm don't know. Maybe?"

Draco went to the library to await Hermione's arrival. As she emerged from the fireplace, Hermione caught a glance at Draco a second before he looked up. Her stomach flipped. He was so handsome. His tall lean body had always been the form she'd admired in men. His white blond hair had darkened a little over the years, but still was shockingly light. His smile, something she'd rarely seen at Hogwarts unless in the form of a sneer or smirk, was now, as often, full and directed towards her.

"Hi." Hermione wasn't sure how to treat Draco.

"Are you shy now?" Draco laughed. "You're a Gryffindor!"

Immediately Hermione felt her courage return along with the comfort she always had when with Draco.

"You have to admit this is weird."

Draco continued smiling at Hermione and offered her his arm. They walked to the dining room.

"Hello, dear!" Narcissa exclaimed brightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

Over the meal, Narcissa talked a little about the cellar and her experiences with it. She kept conversation moving, asking questions to Hermione and Draco who offered only short answers. "I'm off to bed. Good night children." She rose from the table.

"Let's go back to the library," Draco suggested and Hermione followed.

They chose seats across from each other. For a long time Hermione didn't speak. Draco seemed to find the silence companionable and didn't say anything either.

Finally, Hermione opened her mouth. "I am so confused. Three days ago I knew what trajectory my life was on. I came over here for dinner as I've done dozens, if not hundreds, of times before and everything changed. Yesterday you asked me about my relationship with Ron and said things I'd not admitted to myself. I went to see him last night and as our conversation unfolded, I realized that I didn't want to be with him anymore. I love him dearly, but only as a friend. It's been a long time since it had been a romantic 's that. And then there's you. I have no idea where you fit in this."

"I don't need to know. I want to know if you're ok." Draco voice was even.

Hermione giggled nervously. "I'm great! I haven't been better in years. Breaking up with Ron was a relief. I had no idea that I felt so weighed down. That's not on the part of the wine though. That change has been there for at least months. Even though 15 year old me would be horrified by this, you're extremely important to me."

"I agree that this has been weird. I hadn't thought of you romantically, but you were always off-limits as Ron's girlfriend. And now that this has happened, I am thinking about you differently. I love your intelligence and willingness to argue with me. Some people are still wary of me from back then, but you have always treated me as an equal even though of all people you're probably the person who saw me at my worst." Draco rose from his chair and walked over to Hermione. "Do you think you could love me?"

Hermione could see that he was nervous. She felt her own heart pounding.

"I think maybe I already do." Hermione's words were soft, but as she spoke them, she knew they were true.

Draco sat down next to her and reached for her hand.

"I think I love you too," Draco whispered. "Do you want to go on date tomorrow night?"

There were times when the speed with which Hermione had moved from dating Ron to being with Draco embarrassed her. She never regretted it though, believing that the magic in the wine knew her true feelings long before she did.


End file.
